Where Do We Go from Here
by J.J. O'Robert
Summary: A few months after the fight with Shishio, Kenshin worries he may be too much of a burden for Kaoru and desides to do something about it.
1. Chapter One

Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Where Do We Go From Here  
  
Chapter One  
  
On a cool spring night in the Japanese city of Tokyo a man by the name of Kenshin Himura lie awake on his back, on the futon in his room at the Kamiya Dojo listening to the nightly sounds and thinking. He was worried. He had been living at the Kamiya Dojo for a little over a year now and he was beginning to notice how much of a burden he really was.  
  
'It's been a few months now since my fight with Shishio and I still don't know what to do with my life. My skills as a swordsman are obsolete; I no longer have a purpose. Living here in Tokyo at the Kamiya Dojo all I can do is house chores and make sure Miss Kaoru and Yahiko are well taken care of. But even that is not enough.'  
  
'Poor Miss Kaoru, we are such a burden to her. Yahiko, Sanosuke and I are all taking advantage of her hospitality. It's not right. I know the way we treat her is not right. We should all three be more helpful to Miss Kaoru, but how. How could we be more helpful to her? There's not much more I can do around the house, but perhaps I should ask Miss Kaoru what she thinks I could do. Yes, I shall talk to Miss Kaoru about this and ask her what she would like for me to do for her in regards to being more worthy of her generous offer of asylum. Now about Yahiko and Sano... hm. well Yahiko is just a child so he can not get a job-- that he can not, but he can certainly do more around the house and Dojo.'  
  
'But Sano? Sano does not even live at the Dojo, yet he constantly appears here for food and sometimes logging. I know Sano has a home, I have often been there. I suppose I understand why he always comes over here for food, it's not as if gambling will put food on your table on a steady bases. But that is no ones fault but Sano's. He is an able bodied young man, there is no reason he could not get a job to pay for a descent home and food. Not to mention a few changes of cloths.'  
  
'But then I have no place thinking such things, its not as if I am not able to get a job or to have more than one pair of cloths. But at least I bathe on a daily bases and always have my cloths washed and dry after I bathe. And getting a job is not an easy task for me. I have very few useful skills anymore. I am a swordsman, I can cook fairly decently, I know how to do laundry... what else can I do? I do not know. But one thing is for sure, I must do more. It is very unfair to Miss Kaoru to take advantage of her the way I do. I shall most certainly have to find a way to remedy this situation.' With this last thought Kenshin rolled over onto his side and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kenshin arose at four-thirty to make breakfast for Miss Kaoru since she had such an early class for the morning. Just two weeks ago Kaoru's former students had begun to come to the dojo to continue learning the Kamiya Kashin Style of swordsmanship from her, the adjutant master.  
  
Kaoru was so overjoyed to have pupils again that she immediately began giving lesson to whoever had shown up. At the time it was only a few students, but now nearly all the students who had previously left the Dojo were back and things were a bit more hectic around the place. Many of the returning students were surprised to learn that their master had an apprentice. Many of the advanced students believed one of them would become Master Kaoru's apprentice. Most were very unsure of what to think of Yahiko Myojin.  
  
So now Kaoru has three lessen groups: the first is the adept class in the early mornings from 6:30 am to 9:30 am, the second is the intermediate class from 10:30 am to 1:30 pm and finally the third is the novice class from 3:00 o'clock pm to 6:00 o'clock pm. Kaoru rises early every morning, Sunday through Friday, at five o'clock am, bathes, has breakfast and then prepares for her first class of the day. On Saturday's Kaoru teaches Yahiko, and any other student that needs extra help, additional lessens form one o'clock in the afternoon to five o'clock in the evening.  
  
Yahiko is part of the intermediate class and also has lessens in Kaoru's free time during the weekdays. Since the return of Kaoru's former students, Yahiko has come to respect Kaoru much more than he used to, well at least in front of the other students anyway. Yahiko also does chores around the dojo to pay for his room and board.  
  
It was now five-thirty in the morning, breakfast was ready; Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting at the table eating and Kenshin was contemplating just how to phrase what he need to say to Kaoru without angering or offending her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin finally asks.  
  
"Yes Kenshin, what is it?" Kaoru asks sleepily.  
  
"Um. well, I'm not sure how to say this-- that I am not. Please do not get angry with me for asking this Miss Kaoru." Kenshin pauses for Kaoru's acknowledgement.  
  
Kaoru looks at him skeptically but finally nods her head in agreement. "I promise I won't get angry at you Kenshin, now what is it you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well you see Miss Kaoru. um. what I mean to say is that. " Kenshin trails off still unsure if he should really be asking this. It really wasn't his business.  
  
Kaoru signs in tiredness and irritation. "Kenshin, just spit it out already!" She exclaims tersely.  
  
Kenshin jumps at her outburst and finally stutters out "Miss Kaoru how is your fanatical situation?" Kenshin looks at her pleadingly, preying that he would not get yelled at.  
  
Kaoru is really confused by this point, narrowing her eyes as she says; "Why do you ask that Kenshin?" Kenshin gulps, he just knows he's going to get yelled at for this.  
  
"Well you see Miss Kaoru; I've noticed lately that you haven't been eating very much. You always make sure Yahiko and myself have enough to eat but you never seem to eat enough yourself-- that you do not. And you seem to be more irritable and rather. depressed. And also you have not been going out on day trips and to the market with Miss Megumi-- that you have not." Kenshin said all this rather quickly and at the end had to take a deep breath. He looked cautiously at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru blinked several times before finally replying "Well its true that money has be tight lately, but that's to be expected. What with my having three free loaders-- I mean two boarders and a free loader. " Kaoru trailed off looking apologetically at Kenshin for her slip up, but Kenshin just smiled and nodded for Kaoru to continue. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I really do not see you and Yahiko as free-loaders, I love having you two around. I would be so lonely without you and your both really helpful around the house and there is no way I could not have Yahiko living here. I mean look at were he was living before we met him and it's not as if Yahiko can just go out and get a job or anything, after all he's only a child." She stops talking to catch her breath and looks to Kenshin for a response.  
  
"It's okay Miss Kaoru, I understand. It is true Sano and I are free loaders and I wish to help you remedy this situation-- that I do." Kenshin states determinately.  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin?" Kaoru asks cautiously.  
  
"I mean I wish to help you with your financial situation Miss Kaoru-- that I do. I have been live here at your dojo for over a year now and all I have done is take advantage of your generous hospitality, for which I am truly sorry-- that I am. I was thinking about this last night because I could not sleep-- that I could not." Kaoru looked worriedly at him for this statement, but Kenshin just smiles and shakes his head in reassures.  
  
"I could not come up with an answer last night, but now that I have talked with you I believe I have found the perfect solution to your financial problem-- that I have. That is, well, if Miss Kaoru will allow the aid of this unworthy one?" At the beginning of his speech Kenshin was rather confident but now that he was finished he was felling wary, afraid that Miss Kaoru might take offence and hit him.  
  
"What solution do you believe you have found Kenshin?" Kaoru asks him still a little cautious but feeling rather flattered that Kenshin was concerned enough about her and her home to confront her about the growing monetary dilemma.  
  
Now feeling a bit more confident again Kenshin states; "I shall find a job Miss Kaoru-- that I shall. Then, you shall have not one but two incomes to pay bills, taxes and other expenses-- that you shall." Kenshin looks Kaoru in the eyes and waits for her response.  
  
Kaoru does not reply for several minutes and Kenshin starts to become anxious. "Well, what do think of my solution Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru stays silent for a bit more still thinking of his proposal. She is very flattered at Kenshin's willingness to help, but at the same time worried if he will be able to cope with being around so many people all the time that may potentially recognize him as the former Hitokiri Battosai, the Manslayer of the Revolution and try to harass him. She finally decided to voice her concerns before he got too dead set in this plan of his.  
  
"It's a wonderfully generous offer Kenshin, but how much have you really thought about this. I mean, where would you work? Not to be offensive, but, do you really have any other skills besides swordsmanship, house cleaning or cooking? And what if some one recognizes you as the former Battosai? And for that matter what are you going to do if someone tries to cause trouble for you and gets you fired from whatever job you may find?" She asked all this rather quickly and was out of breath by the time she had finished saying it.  
  
"Please Miss Kaoru, calm down" Kenshin says gently. "As for finding a job I believe I know exactly where to go-- that I do. And as for skill, I believe my skills as a swordsman would be quit useful for this-- that they will. I'll of course still be home enough to continue doing chores around the house just as Yahiko and You do when you have time. I honestly believe this will be helpful to you. It will give you more free time because you will no have to work so much to support everyone in the house and then some-- that you will not. If someone tries to cause me trouble, well, I shall deal with that accordingly when and if it happens-- that I shall." Kenshin said smiling. "So, now I ask you Miss Kaoru, what do you think of my solution?"  
  
Kaoru blinked, she did not expect Kenshin to have thought this trough so thoroughly. But she was grateful he was willing to help all the same. Actually she was more than grateful, she was ecstatic. She couldn't believe her good fortune. She had been so worried that she my loose her dojo and home, starve or be arrested for not being able to pay her taxes, that she was begin to loose her mind with stress. She was already instructing students at two other dojos in addition to her own students, and that was only paying 100 yen per day each.  
  
And here was the perfect solution to her problem; but could she allow it? Could she allow Kenshin to possibly go through such difficulty just to help her? Well he seemed willing enough. Oh, what the hell, lets go for it; See how it goes. "Of course Kenshin, I think it's a wonderful idea and I am truly grateful that you're willing to do it. I was becoming extremely worried there for a while, but now I think you really did find a way to fix our financial problem. Thank you. Just one more question though."  
  
"What is that Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"You said you already have an idea of where you could get a job, right?"  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just, where do you plan on working Kenshin? If you don't mind me asking." Kenshin just smiles innocently and shakes his head.  
  
"You shall see Miss Kaoru-- that you shall."  
  
***  
  
I had to revise this chapter because there were a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading. Please review, let me know if it's better. 


	2. Chapter Two

Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Where Do We Go From Here  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The morning after his talk with Miss Kaoru, Kenshin decided it was time he went in search of a job. He left the Dojo at a brisk pace in the direction of Main Street. He knew the perfect place to go, for he had had offers form them many times in the past. He was absolutely certain they would employ him. As he approached the building of his destination he stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath to steel himself. With the utmost confidence he entered the police station and walked up to the desk officer at the reception counter who was busy sorting papers. "Hello," Kenshin looks at the officer's collar rank insignia; a pale blue, embroidered rectangle with three small, black enamel star pins; "Staff Sergeant, I am Kenshin Himura; I'm here to see Chief Ichimori please."  
  
"Do you have an appointment Mr. Himura?" asks the Staff Sergeant.  
  
"No I do not, but if you tell him who I am and that I wish to see him, I am positive he will allow me to meet him." Kenshin states with certainty; the Staff Sergeant looks at him curiously for a moment as if sizing him up, then finally replies.  
  
"Very well Mr. Himura. Wait right here please and I shall go send someone to check with the Chief."  
  
"Thank you Staff Sergeant." Kenshin turns to his side and leans against the desk as the Staff Sergeant walks to the door at the end of the reception counter, opens it and calls out to a passing corporal and orders him to go ask the Chief if he would accept an audience with a Mr. Kenshin Himura. A minute later Kenshin and the Staff Sergeant hear angry shouting and startled mumbling. After few seconds the Corporal bursts thought the door looking rather shaken.  
  
"You may see the Chief now." The Corporal mutters unsteadily. "Follow me please."  
  
"Thank you again Staff Sergeant, Corporal." Kenshin says nodding to each in turn then following the Corporal through the door beside the Staff Sergeant's desk and down a long hallway, the Staff Sergeant nods in reply to Kenshin's thanks and goes back to sorting papers.  
  
The Corporal says nothing as he leads Kenshin down the hall to the Chief's office. When they reach the Chief's office door Kenshin pauses a moment in hesitation. He isn't sure if he should really go though with this. What if a government official found out he, the former Hitokiri Battosai, had become a police officer. They might try to order him to assassinate someone in opposition to them. Or some other such nonsense. Well, he resolved, he'd just have to deal with that problem when and if it arose. The Corporal opened the Chief's office door and announced Kenshin's presence.  
  
As Kenshin steps into the office he sees Chief Ichimori shuffling though a few reports. When Kenshin fully enters into the room and the Corporal leaves shutting the door behind him; the Chief looks up from his reports and gives Kenshin a look that says 'Finally, what took you so long?'. Instead of saying what is obviously on his mind the Chief says, "Himura, welcome. Please have a seat." motioning to one of the wooden chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Kenshin nods in acknowledgement and says "Thank you Chief Ichimori, I appreciate you seeing me on such sort notice."  
  
"Not at all, Himura, not at all. So, what can I do for you? I must admit, I'm quit surprised that you're here so soon after the last time we were in need of your services." Chief Ichimori told him with a casual tone to his voice.  
  
"Believe me Chief I'm just as surprised that I'm here as you are." Kenshin states seriously.  
  
"Anyway tell me what I can do for you Himura?" the Chief asks smiling innocently.  
  
At this question Kenshin lowers his head to look at the floor. He's beginning to feel ashamed, though he's not able to figure out why. "Well Chief this is rather difficult for me to ask--that it is, but you see, well. I need a job. and I was wondering. would you be willing to hire me. please." When he finishes talking Kenshin looks up from the floor to see the Chief staring at him in astonishment.  
  
"But, why--I mean, it's just that every other time you have been ask to work for the government in some way you have been extremely hesitant to accept, and now your asking for a job. I just don't understand why you would do this," said the Chief in utter disbelief. Kenshin merely nods in agreement.  
  
"This is very true Chief--that it is, but distressing circumstances have changed all that. Now I am in need of work and this is the only place I could think of to turn to." Kenshin states with his head bowed in shame.  
  
The Chief looks at him in confusion and asks; "What circumstances are those?"  
  
Kenshin sighs then says in a subdued tone "The dojo were I am lodging has come into some financial difficulty. Miss Kaoru, the women who owns the dojo, has been the only one bringing in any income. She has been supporting four people including herself and whoever happens by, for the past year. Now I am afraid it has become far too much for her. What with running the dojo, training students, supporting borders and instructing at other dojo's when ever she can, whenever she can; Miss Kaoru has become increasingly irritable, tired and. well. thin. She's making herself sick trying to take care of everything and it is not right; she should not have to wear herself out just to take care of a few boarders. This is why I need a job. Miss Kaoru should not have to be doing this to herself and I mean to help her; if only by bring in some extra money." Kenshin ends his speech and looks up at Chief Ichimori. The Chief looks at him strangely for a moment then shruggs.  
  
"Very well Himura. I am more than happy to have you join the force. In fact, I just happen to have an opening. It's good you came in when you did; I was having difficulty deciding whom I was going to re-assign to take over this now empty position anyway. You see Himura one of my lieutenants just retired; he was commander of the 11th Swordsman Platoon, I believe this would be the perfect position for you." The Chief looks at Kenshin expectantly. Kenshin looks at the Chief as if he has two heads.  
  
"This is a more than gracious offer Chief--that it is. But, isn't this a bit. much to be offering someone with no experience in command? I was expecting something more along the lines of a position as a patrol officer" Kenshin says in uncertainty. The Chief shakes his head in amusement.  
  
"No Himura, it's not. You should be a general in the military, a battalion commander at least, so no Himura I could not in good conscience offer you anything less than what I am." The Chief explains. "So do you except this position or not?" He asks. Kenshin thought this over for a moment. It was a very good offer. In fact, it was the ideal position. Not only was it a position that was perfect for his degree of skill, but also it should hopefully pay well. But first, he needed to find out a few things.  
  
"Before I except Chief, I have a few questions."  
  
"By all means Himura, ask."  
  
"Well, first I'd like to know what this position pays."  
  
"You would be paid no less than 6400 yen a month." Kenshin's eyes grow unbelievably wide at this pronouncement and he becomes momentarily speechless.  
  
"6400 yen?! Chief, that is. I mean. would you really pay me that much?! And per month?! By the gods Chief. why? Miss Kaoru only receives 900 yen a month from her students and only 50 yen a day for teaching at other dojos. That would be enough to pay Miss Kaoru's monthly expenses and then some."  
  
"Himura we are a government organization so we are paid duly and often. Besides, incase you haven't noticed, Kaoru Kamiya is a women, she should not even be working much less teaching swordsmanship. She does not deserve to be paid anything at all. Women belong in the home not in the work force." At this declaration Kenshin glares at the Chief with the utmost disdain.  
  
"Chief, never, ever, disrespect Miss Kaoru in my presence again. Understand." Kenshin says with deadly seriousness and in the tone of Battosai. The Chief pales visibly and his eye widen considerably. "First of all, Miss Kaoru has no other chose but to work. There is no one else living with her who is and/or can bring in an income. Secondly even if there was it would not matter, there is no reason why Miss Kaoru should not do the very thing that she loves; which just happens to be instructing kendo, further more it is not your place or anyone else's to say whether or not Miss Kaoru should be working. It is entirely her choice. Understand."  
  
"Yes, absolutely, my mistake. It'll never happen again." The Chief assures him in an unsteadily voice, laughing nervously. "Now, um, what other questions did you have for me?" the Chief asks cautiously, still scared shitless. Kenshin glares at him a moment more; then relaxes his features into a less threatening expression.  
  
"My second question deals with the function of this position-- that it does." Kenshin states boldly. The Chief get a confused look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean, I thought it was self-explanatory?"  
  
"It is not. I realize I would be in authority of a platoon of swordsman-- that I do. I also know that I will be required to dispatch squads to dispel of dangerous situations and to patrol the city for crime. But what else would I be obligated to do?"  
  
"I see, well Himura, you would be in command of a platoon. As you know platoons are divisions of 150 man companies; so you would be under the direct command of Captain Jotaro Oshima. He is commader of 4th Company. In addition to the 11th Platoon there is the 10th and 12th Platoons of 4th Company. So you would have to meet and sometimes work along side of Captain Oshima and Lieutenants Kamatari Asano commander of the 10th Platoon and Izumo Nakahara commander of the 12th Platoon."  
  
"Your platoon would of course consist of five squads. Four regular sergeants will be in command of four of the squads. You will have ten corporals; there are two per squad. Their purpose is to lead five-man detachments and help the sergeants direct the squads. A detachment is what you would send to investigate any routine situation you feel could have the makings of, or is a possible crime. You will also have thirty-three privates, regular police officers." The Chief pause for a moment to make sure that Kenshin understands. Satisfied that he is making sense he continues.  
  
"First Sergeant Yoshi Mitsubishi would be your second in command. He is also in command of the first squad. He has been with the police force for over ten years so he should be of great assistance to you. In addition you would have Staff Sergeant Benjiro Daishi as your personal aid, who can also command a squad if you so desire it. But his main purpose is platoon management, in other words he takes care of all the paperwork so that you have more time to deal with the men. You, yourself would also be obligated to patrol with one squad in addition to commanding the entire platoon and dispatching the other squads and/or detachments as needed for each situation," explains the Chief. Kenshin nods his understanding.  
  
"Well that's all there is to it Himura; anymore questions?"  
  
"Yes, one last question," Kenshin pauses for a moment thinking of how to word his question right. "Well this isn't really a question more of a request-- that it is." Kenshin pauses again waiting for an acknowledgement from the Chief.  
  
"As long as your request is within my boundaries to grant, it will be arranged." The Chief replies. Kenshin just nods.  
  
"I assure you Chief that it is. I request that I have someone, preferably another lieutenant, accompany me in this position, for at least a month's time so that I may have an experienced veteran at my side to help me when and if I need it. Also to train and guide me in the conduct of leading a police swordsman platoon." Kenshin explains plainly. The Chief looks at Kenshin for a moment in indecision, then shrugs.  
  
"Very well Himura, in fact I know the perfect person for the job. He is one of our existing Swordsman Platoon lieutenants. He commands the 5th Platoon of 2nd Company. He is on leave at the moment but I believe he would be more that willing to accept this assignment."  
  
"I do not wish to be of an inconvenience for this lieutenant-- that I do not. I'm sure he would rather finish out his leave rather than attempt to train an inexperienced platoon commander." Kenshin states sincerely.  
  
"Oh, not at all Himura, it's not what you would call a voluntary leave."  
  
"I see, well, I don't want to be trained by a troublemaker either. That could reflect badly on my troops and myself-- that it could." The Chief looks at him in confusion for a moment.  
  
"Oh! No Himura, it's nothing like that. The lieutenant was simply working to hard and I thought he could benefit form a little downtime with his wife, if you get my meaning." The Chief smirks.  
  
"Oh, yes, all right Chief what is this lieutenant's name?"  
  
"His name is Lieutenant Goro Fujita." Kenshin's eyes grow wide at this statement.  
  
"Goro Fujita!? Your, your not serious. are you?" Kenshin asks in a wavering tone of voice. The Chief looks at him strangely.  
  
"Of course I'm serious. Why, do you know him?" Kenshin nods an affirmative. "Well, is this a problem Himura?"  
  
"Oh! No Chief, it's not a problem, I was just surprised is all. Um, one more question Chief."  
  
"What's that Himura?"  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Is tomorrow fine with you?"  
  
"Yes tomorrow with be perfect Chief. The gives me just enough time to tell Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Excellent, report to my office at six o'clock tomorrow morning and we'll get everything in order. Is that acceptable?"  
  
"Yes I shall see you tomorrow morning. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going, it is nearly lunch time and Miss Kaoru will be hungry after her second class." Kenshin explains getting up form his chair. The Chief gets up as well and the two bow to one another, "Good Day Chief."  
  
"Good Day to you to Himura." Kenshin smiles and walks out the door.  
  
***  
  
I had to revise this chapter because there were a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading. Please review, let me know if it's better. 


	3. Chapter Three

Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Where Do We Go From Here  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A/N: I would like to take this moment to apologize for the terrible spelling and grammar errors of the past two chapters and to assure all my readers that I will do my best to be more careful in future chapters, such as this one. Anyway enjoy, and please, let me know if I've done better, worse or the same with spelling and grammar. Thank you.  
  
Kaoru was hungry, it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and she couldn't wait to dismiss her intermediate class so she could have lunch. She just hoped Kenshin got back in time from where ever he was so he could fix it. 'Were could he have gone anyway', she though. 'There are really not many places in Tokyo that could use someone of skill.' "Okito!" Kaoru called out, said student looked up at his instructor.  
  
"Yes Sensei!?"  
  
"Spread your feet further apart. You balance is off, if you and an opponent were to clash swords, you'd fall right over. Understand!?" Kaoru shout from in front of the class.  
  
"Yes Sensei!" Okito called.  
  
"Does everyone understand!?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"Yes Sensei!" they all replied. Kaoru nods her acknowledgement and everyone returns to their training.  
  
'Why did I have to choose to have this class last so late into the afternoon?', Kaoru asks herself as her stomach chooses that precise moment to remind her of her hunger. Kaoru sighs as she calls for the thirty-five students to pair off for end of class sparing. Of course one student was left without a partner, and as usual it was Yahiko.  
  
It didn't bother him that the others didn't want to spar with him. Really, if the others were too sissy to spar with Kaoru than why should he; Yahiko Myojin, first apprentice of the Kamiya Kashin Style, care if no one wanted to pair up with him. He didn't think Kaoru was that tough, he'd spared with her dozens of times and done just fine, if he did say so himself.  
  
'Although, now that the other students had returned, Kaoru did seemed to have become more, what was the word-- intimidating-- no, not intimidating-- demanding-- no that's still not quit right-- challenging-- yeah, that's it challenging. Kaoru had become more challenging than he was used to. Maybe she was just trying to impress her other students. Or maybe, just maybe she was going easy on me. Naw, no way. I mean, why would she want to do something like that? It's not like I'm a little kid who can't take what my instructor can dish out to me.'  
  
Yahiko was beginning to get a little anxious on his was up to the front of the class. He wasn't sure what to expect form Kaoru anymore. As he reached Kaoru and took his ready stance with his bokken in hand, the last thing to cross his mind before his training took over was; 'What on earth have I gotten myself into?', and then the sparing matches began.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin was nearly home. The meeting with Chief Ichimori had gone very well he thought. He was to be the commander of a platoon of patrolling swordsman and he was to receive the rank of lieutenant and a very generous paycheck as well. He would be starting tomorrow morning with the registration paperwork. That would probably take a few hours; then he would meet with his sergeants and then together with his sergeants he would meet the rest of his platoon. After he and his platoon were properly acquainted the real work began.  
  
Today was Tuesday, on Thursday he would be patrolling with one of his squads. Then, on Friday, Saito was supposed to arrive. Working with Hajime Saito was certainly going to be interesting-- that it was.  
  
'I pray to whatever god that's listening that Saito doesn't leave to bad of an impression of me upon my troops. What, with his vulgar sarcasm and vile personality, not to mention his uncanny talent for being unsociable. I just know he's going to undermine my authority somehow. And Saito's supposed to be training me in the workings of police command. that is ridiculous. Saito and I can't even be in same room with each other without wanting to rip each other's throats out. and were suppose to work together. This is not going to work. I need to get off this train of thought. It's making me really tense.'  
  
Kenshin began to think about how things would change around the dojo now that he had a job. With this job he would be able to help Miss Kaoru with the finances and then some. 'I most likely will not be home to cook lunch for Miss Kaoru like I promised, but I don't really think that will be problem. I'm sure I'll be able to make breakfast in the mornings and I hope I'll be home in time to cook dinner. But what if I'm not? What will happen then? I suppose we'll have to cross that bridge we come to it. Now all he had to do was have a talk with Yahiko and Sano.'  
  
He was now at the gate of the dojo; he opened it, walked through and headed strait for the house and into the kitchen to make lunch. 'Miss Kaoru and Yahiko will be finished with class in an hour and a half; they will surely be very hungry-- that they will', Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
'What should I make for lunch? It would have to be easy and quick; I do not have much time for anything else-- that I do not. Perhaps stir-fry and rice, yes, that would be perfect. There should be some chopped pork in the ice house from last night.' Kenshin left the kitchen and headed for the ice house located behind the house proper.  
  
***  
  
It was time for class to end. Kaoru and Yahiko had finished five sparing matches all of which Kaoru had won, of course. Kaoru called to all the students to halt what they were doing and prepare for dismissal. As the students gathered up their things Kaoru went around the room to comment to individuals on their performance. She had noticed some were not paying enough attention to their opponents, and were essentially becoming overconfident. With that done Kaoru dismissed the class and headed for the bath house. She stopped to remind Yahiko to take his bath after he finished cleaning up and before he headed to lunch. He rolled his eyes at her but said he would remember.  
  
On her way to the bath house she passed the kitchen window and was overjoyed at the wonderful aromas coming out of it. Her stomach again decided to remind her of her insatiable hunger. 'Kenshin must be home. I wonder were his went and what the result of his absence was.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well no use dwelling over it I'm he'll tell me all about it tonight after dinner.'  
  
With that she stepped into the bath house to discover a bath ready and waiting for her. Kenshin must have drawn it a few minutes before she dismissed class. She couldn't be more grateful to him, he could be so sweet. She quickly washed off and lowered herself into the wonderfully therapeutic heat of the bath water. Kaoru so loved hot baths, they were so soothing and relaxing.  
  
Lunch could wait; all she wanted to do right now was to soak. Lunch may be cold by the time she was done, but she really didn't care. Right now all she cared about was how the bath felt and how wonderful it would be if she could stay here forever. But she knew that eventually she would have to get out and get dressed and go eat, but not just yet. The rest of the world could wait for a few minutes or fifteen. Right now she was in heaven.  
  
***  
  
That's all for now. I know it's not very interesting but it's necessary to the story; after all, not every chapter can be chalk full of enthralling plot. I know I've really had some terrible spelling mistakes the last two chapters. I've tried to correct that problem in this chapter. Let me know if I haven't. Thanks for reading. Please review. Until my next update, see ya. 


	4. Chapter Four NEW 9'12'03

Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Where Do We Go From Here  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was nearly sundown and Kenshin had just finished cleaning up after dinner. It was time to talk to Kaoru, but he was uncertain. He didn't know how she would react. Would she be happy that he got the job? Would she be upset that he would be working for the government? He didn't know but he was about to find out.  
  
Kaoru was sitting on the front porch watching the sunset. It was amazing. She wished Kenshin were there to watch it with her. He would enjoy it, seeing as he so loved the wonders of nature. And as if he had read her mind he appeared standing right beside her.  
  
"Good evening Miss Kaoru." He greeted her quietly.  
  
"Good evening Kenshin." She replied smiling.  
  
"May I please join you Miss Kaoru?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Of course you may Kenshin. You know you do not have to ask such questions. I'm always willing and happy to be in your company." Kaoru and Kenshin both blushed at this statement, it seemed to have more intimate implications than it should have.  
  
"Thank you Miss Kaoru. That is very kind of you to say to this unworthy one-- that it is." Kenshin murmurs to her meekly.  
  
"Oh, for gods sakes Kenshin! You are more than worthy to share in my company, will you please stop saying things like that. It's really starting to get on my nerves." Kaoru declares in exasperation. Kenshin bows his head in shame.  
  
"I am sorry for upsetting you Miss Kaoru, please forgive me." He utters in humiliation. Kaoru just sighs in response and goes back to watching the sunset. A serene expression takes over her features as she starts to reminisce about all the wonderful things that have happened in her life over the past year.  
  
Having Kenshin and Yahiko suddenly appear out of no were and becoming two very important people in her life was one of the best things to ever happen to her, not that she would ever tell Yahiko that. Then when she became friends with Misao and the other Oniwaban members during the Shishio crisis, what an interesting experience that turned out to be. Having all her students come back, that was overwhelmingly great. The day she adopted Yahiko into her family as her brother so that he'd always know he would have a place to call home no matter what. That was only a month ago. Then becoming friends with Kenshin's former sword-master, or, well, as close to friends as you can get to someone as egotistical as Seijiro Hiko. He really wasn't that bad of a guy once you got to know him and got use to his arrogant personality.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru; he could tell she was thinking of something pleasant by the look on her face. Her eyes were shining and alight with serenity. Her face was relaxed and calm as was her posture. It always amazed him how such a natural phenomenon as a sunset could cause Kaoru to become so tranquil. 'I wonder what it is she's thinking about that makes her so content.' He thought. Just looking at Kaoru's calm and beautiful features made Kenshin's face brake out into a smile and his heart rate speed up with pleasure at seeing such a thing. 'She is so young yet so mature; so innocent and pure, yet so strong willed and intelligent. I am so unworthy of her. How could one such as her love one such as me? I do not believe I shall ever know the answer to that question.'  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru murmurs braking into his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Look at that, it's so beautiful." Kaoru says completely mystified, the sun was almost gone and the sky was ablaze with bright pinks, purples and dark blues. Kenshin smiles even wider continuing to gaze at her.  
  
"Yes you are." Kenshin whispers. Kaoru snaps out of her daze at this and looks over at Kenshin who has an admiring look on his face. Noticing the intensity of Kenshin's stare, Kaoru blushes like a young girl. Finally emerging from his bemusement Kenshin realizes he spoke his thoughts out loud and blushes as well. Silence reigns for a few moments before Kaoru overcomes her shyness and asks the question that has been plaguing her mind all day.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asks making sure she has his attention.  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin replies beating down his embarrassment.  
  
"Where did you go today?"  
  
"I already told you Miss Kaoru, I went to find a job." Kenshin says in confusion.  
  
"Yes I know Kenshin, but where did you go to find it." She states in minor frustration.  
  
"Oh, right, well. Miss Kaoru, please do not get upset about this. It was really the only place I could think of that would hire me for certain-- that it was."  
  
"Why would I get upset?" Kaoru inquire in suspicion. "It's not like you went to look for a job with the government." Kaoru says lightheartedly. Kenshin just looks down at his hands, which are resting on his thighs. Kaoru notices his downcast look and takes a deep breath. 'I will not get upset about this; it is Kenshin's choice were he chooses to work. It is none of my business. He is not my suitor, intended or husband; I have no real say in this matter. He is only my border, were he chooses to work is none of my concern.yeah right! Okay, I can handle this. I will cope with this.' Kaoru takes a moment to steel herself. "Okay Kenshin, I promise I won't get upset with you. Now were did you go today?" Kaoru says seriously.  
  
Kenshin looks up at her and gives her a cautious smile. "I went to the police station Miss Kaoru." Kenshin pauses a moment to give Kaoru time to respond. When she did not he continued, "I spoke with Chief Ichimori and he has given me a job. I am to receive the rank of Lieutenant and I shall be the commander of a patrolling swordsman platoon-- that I shall. I am to go to the station tomorrow morning at six o'clock to fill out all of the registration paper work. After than I shall meet with all the officers I shall be working with. On Thursday I take command of the platoon and begin my service as a police officer. On Friday another lieutenant shall arrive to train me in the ways of platoon command." Kenshin again pauses to give Kaoru a chance to respond. He silently preys she doesn't ask him who the other lieutenant will be.  
  
"Well, if you sure about this Kenshin then I support your decision. Gods know I could use the help." She smiles at him reassuringly. Kenshin smiles back, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding and continues.  
  
"The most important thing though, Miss Kaoru, is the income I shall bring in for you." He tells her. Kaoru raises her eyebrows at him.  
  
"For me? Kenshin whatever money you earn is yours not mine. You do with your money whatever you want." She tells him sternly. Kenshin smiles at her in appreciation.  
  
"Then I choose to give you at least half of my paycheck Miss Kaoru. It's really too much money for one such as me anyway. You have more use for it than I do and besides that, I really want to be of more use to you than just someone who does housework for you. It's been bothering me for the longest time that Sano and I have been taking advantage of you so much." Kenshin tells her seriously. Kaoru just looks at him intently, deep in thought. After a moment of complete silence Kaoru speaks up.  
  
"I have know idea what to say to that Kenshin. It's so sweet that you want to help me, but I want you to know that in no way do I think that you have been taking advantage of me. You have been though so much. I just want you to be happy here.and.with me." Kaoru explains with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miss Kaoru please don't cry; it does not suit you-- that it does not. I am very happy here and I do not plan on leaving you. That is one of the reasons I chose to get a job here. So that you may know that this, here with you, is where I plan to stay." Tears begin to flow more freely down Kaoru's cheeks at this last statement. Kenshin's eyes soften seeing this. He reaches over to hold either side of Kaoru's face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.  
  
Kaoru looked up into his eyes and gasped silently. She couldn't believe the emotions that she was seeing in Kenshin's eyes. It made her cheeks heat up, heart race and her breathing quicken and falter. Kenshin's eyes were full of compassion, admiration and.love.for her. She was elated. "Thank you Kenshin. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that." She whispered. Kenshin drop his hands from her cheeks onto her shoulders and pulled her closer him. She rests her head on his chest as he wrapps his arms around her back.  
  
"Do not worry Miss Kaoru. I intend to stay with you for as long as I am welcome." Kenshin murmurs in her ear. Kenshin takes a deep breath, smelling the delightful sent of jasmine in Kaoru's hair. He closes his eyes to saver the feeling of her in his arms before pushing her back at arms length. "It is very late now Miss Kaoru, perhaps we should retire for the night." Kaoru nods her head and rises to her feet. Kenshin fallows suit and walks to the door and opens it for her. Kaoru smiles sleepily at him and walks towards the door; she pauses inside the doorframe, turn towards Kenshin, reaches her hands out and places them on his shoulders, then she stands on her toes and leans forwards so that their noses are centimeters apart. "Miss Kaoru, what." He trails off mystified. Kaoru just grins.  
  
"Goodnight Kenshin, sleep well." With that she leans further forward and lightly kisses him on the cheek. Kaoru then pulls away form him and heads to her room. Kenshin continues to stand at the door wide eyed. He couldn't believe his good fortune. Smirking cockily to himself he walks through the door and heads off to bed as well.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kenshin arose earlier than normal at four-thirty. He wanted to be awake and ready to meet the Chief on time at six o'clock. So he used the extra half hour to wash and dress in clean cloths. By five he was ready and began to make breakfast for Kaoru and Yahiko. He was finished with that by five-thirty when Kaoru entered the kitchen. "Good morning Miss Kaoru." Kenshin says happily.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin." Kaoru replies yawning. "What have you made for breakfast?"  
  
"Rice with milk, seasoned with sugar and cinnamon. Also some fried ham."  
  
"Mmm, that sounds delicious Kenshin, Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome Miss Kaoru, enjoy."  
  
A/N: I have no idea what kind of food they have for meals in Japan. I know in the anime Kenshin's always going to the market to get tofu but I didn't think that they would eat that for breakfast. Right? I'm just making this stuff up. If anyone knows for sure what they eat and when they eat it, PLEASE let me know. Thank you.  
  
After they had finished eating twenty minutes later it was time for Kenshin to leave for the Police Station. "I must go now Miss Kaoru. I have covered up Yahiko's breakfast so that it will stay warm and set it on the counter. Also I should be gone all morning and I do not know if I shall be home in time for lunch. Perhaps you could send word to Miss Tae or Miss Megumi asking one of them if they would have time to prepare lunch for you and Yahiko today?"  
  
"Yes perhaps I could do that Kenshin." Kaoru smiles nodding. Kenshin smiles back and nods in return.  
  
"Very well Miss Kaoru, then I shall see you as soon as I get home. Goodbye, have a good day."  
  
"I will and you try to have a good day as well Kenshin."  
  
"Thank you Miss Kaoru, I shall try." With that Kenshin was out the door thought the gate and down the road heading towards the Police Station.  
  
***  
  
When Kenshin arrived at the Police Station he didn't even have to say anything, the Corporal from yesterday was ready and waiting for him and accompanied him to the Chief's office. After announcing him the Corporal left.  
  
"Well, hello again Himura."  
  
"Hello Chief. How are you this morning."  
  
"I'm as well as can be expected this early in the morning." Kenshin grins slightly at this and bows greeting to the Chief. The Chief rises to his feet to return the bow then immediately sits back down. "Forgive my rudeness this morning Himura, my old knee injury is acting up on me." The Chief explains.  
  
"That is quit alright Chief, I understand."  
  
"Good, now, please have a seat and we'll get started." Kenshin sits and waits for the Chief to continue. "Now, first things first." The Chief pulls a bunch of papers out of a desk drawer. "This first form is pretty standard. It's a simple registration form. All you have to do is fill in your full name, birth date, city of birth, current address of residence, today's date, and a brief history of prier government service, if any. Don't worry about the rest of the page that's for me to fill out." The Chief explains handing Kenshin the form.  
  
"What is on the rest of the page?" Kenshin asks curiously.  
  
"It's your officer information. Such as your rank, identification number, your platoon number, you company number, your superior officers' names, the district number and station number." The Chief explains again.  
  
"Ah, I see. Very well." Kenshin says and begins to fill out the first form. Upon finishing that the Chief hands him another form.  
  
"This is a Medical Information Form. You need to briefly state any existing or reoccurring injuries you may have and also any other physical health problems you may have." Kenshin nods again and fills out that form. About ten minutes later, after Kenshin had finished with the medical form the Chief hands him another form.  
  
"This form is for Weapons Registration. Which includes you sword. You will also be issued a standard police pistol. If you don't already know how to use one then that should be stated in this form and you will be trained to use one. You need to state what type of sword you have, who made it and if anything happens to it, who could fix it or make another one. Understand?" Kenshin simply nods affirmative again. "Good, then, fill out what you can and give it back to me." Kenshin does so and after another 15 minutes hands the sheet back to the Chief.  
  
"This is the last form for now Himura. It is a document for the supply officer. This you will have to take with you when you go to the supply building for you uniform and pistol. When you finish with that return here to my office and I will give you your rank insignia." The Chief states matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thank you Chief, I shall be back shortly." Kenshin replies standing up. He bows to the Chief, turns around and walks out the door, Supply Document in hand. As he opens the door Kenshin notices the Corporal who lead him here standing beside the door at parade rest.  
  
"Hello Corporal." Kenshin says pleasantly. The Corporal stiffens to attention posture.  
  
"Mister Himura, sir, I am to escort you to the supply building at your readiness." The Corporal states rigidly.  
  
"Ah, thank you Corporal. Lead on please."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
***  
  
The Corporal quickly lead Kenshin to the supply building. Immediately upon entering the supply offer staches the Supply Document for his hand and assistants start swarming around him taking measurements and calling them out to other assistants. Before he even had a chance to blink, several changes of uniforms were shoved into his arms.  
  
"Go to the back of the building into the changing room and try these on for size." The supply officer instructs. Kenshin nods and does as he's told.  
  
In the changing room Kenshin quickly tries on the first uniform. The shirt and pants fit well enough but the overcoat and boots were a little to loose for his liking. He would have to ask the supply officer if he could have the coat altered and see if he had a smaller sized pair of boots. His second pair of boots fit fine. With the second uniform the only thing that was wrong were the pants, they were to long. They would have to be altered as well. The third and final uniform he tried on fit well enough that nothing needed to be altered. With that finished Kenshin left the changing room and returned to the supply offer.  
  
"Sergeant this overcoat, these boots and these pants are a little to large for me." Kenshin explains holding out each item as he says there name. "Can you have the overcoat and pants altered and find a pair of boots the same size as these?" Kenshin asks holding both pairs of boots out.  
  
"That is not a problem, it well be done and finished by this afternoon. I just need you to put the overcoat and pants back on so I can mark were the alterations should be; and as for the boots," The supply officer walks up to a large shelf of boots, looks around for a moment, choose a pair and brings them back to Kenshin, "These should do you just fine. Go put these and the other two things back on then come back out to see me when you're finished."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be right back." Kenshin says and goes back into the changing room. He takes off his gi-shirt and pants, puts the uniform shirt, pants and overcoat back on then tries on the other pair of boots. He discovers that the new boots fit perfectly and walks back out to the supply officer carrying his gi.  
  
When Kenshin returns to the supply officer his is again immediately bombarded by the supply officer and his assistants taking measurements and stick him with pins. As soon as that's finished the supply officer asks him to go back to the changing room, take off the overcoat and pants and put the on the other uniform that fits.  
  
Kenshin does so and on his way back he passes a mirror and notice that his officer's patch of a pale blue rectangle with a solid dark blue strip running across horizontally, was already sown onto the collar of his overcoat. 'So all the Chief needs to do is give me my stars.' He thinks to himself. The supply officer tells him that he is free to go for the morning and to return this afternoon to pick up his altered uniform.  
  
The Corporal leads Kenshin back to the Chief's office and then leaves to perform other duties.  
  
"I'm back Chief." Kenshin announces upon entering.  
  
"Yes, I can see that Himura." The Chief replies. "Hm, how strange."  
  
"What's strange Chief?" Kenshin asks.  
  
"You." The Chief plainly states.  
  
"Me? Why am I strange?"  
  
"It's not you some much as how you look in that uniform. It's so.different, that's all." The Chief explains shruggin. Kenshin looks at him puzzled for a moment the shrugs as well and steps further into the office. "No matter Himura, come here so I can pin your rank insignia onto your collar."  
  
"Yes sir." Kenshin replies and walks upto the Chief were he's standing by the window, which looks out onto the training area of the station. Kenshin stands as still as his can while the Chief pins two, small, black enamel stars onto his officer's patch.  
  
"Alright Himura, your done for this morning why don't you head home for now, it's nearly time for lunch. I want you to return here by three o'clock so you can meet your Captain, fellow Lieutenants, Sergeant's and the rest of your platoon." The Chief states.  
  
"Yes sir, Chief. I shall see you this afternoon." Kenshin says, then bows and walks out the door. He leaves the police station and heads for home. On his way home Kenshin wonders how Miss Kaoru will react to seeing him in his uniform.  
  
***  
  
Okay, well that's chapter four, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading, please review.  
  
Note: In chapter five Kenshin meets his Captain, fellow Lieutenants and platoon sergeants, as well as the rest of his platoon. Kenshin and Kaoru break will the news of Kenshin's new job to Sano, Yahiko and Megumi at dinner or something like that. Also they all discuss Sano and Yahiko helping out with money somehow. 


End file.
